I'll Prove it to You
by JaceBridgewaterMcCartyWhitlock
Summary: Edward and Alice by some miracle have a baby.And that baby is Bella, she is Jasper's mate.The only problem is that the family is way to over-protective, so Bella runs away.But after all of that can she prove it to her family that she's not weak?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Edward and Alice by some miracle have a baby. And that baby is Bella, she is Jasper's mate. The only problem is that the family is way too over-protective for Bella. So, at the age of 8 Bella leaves the only family she's ever known. Guess what she does….. She JOINS the VOLTURI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And she becomes a famous singer by the name of Isa Marks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

APOV Vision

"_Edward, isn't she beautiful?" I said looking at the little girl in my arms._

"_Yeah, Alice she's the most beautiful little girl ever, and she's ours" He said smiling at our daughter._

_End of Vision_

When I came out of the vision I felt a push on my lower abdomen. "Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rose, Emmett!!!" I called.

Once everyone was in the room I sat there staring off into space.

"Alice,love what is it?" Edward asked slightly nerves.

"I-I think that a miracle has happened." I stated getting confused looks from everyone – yeah even the mind reader- so I decided to explain. "I think I'm pregnant." I said looking directly at Edward as I said it.

"Alice, you know we can't get pregnant." Rose said. So I grabbed Edward's hand, and put it on my lower abdomen.

"Come on, baby girl you kicked for Mommy. Can you please kick for Daddy." And then I felt the presser on my abdomen and looked up at Edward. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Carlisle, she's telling the truth or at least it feels like it." He said with a smile on his face. "Hey, baby girl its Daddy and I just wanted to tell you that you are going to be spoiled rotten." And then there was another kick.

"I think she likes Daddy talking to her. Isn't that baby girl?" I said and again there was another kick as if to say 'yes, that's right'. We laughed when we felt it.

"Carlisle, how is it that Alice is pregnant?" Edward asked.

"Well, there is this one story. It said that the woman to find her mate through vision but waits for the time will concive. And that child will have the gift of both parents plus thier own powers and will be the best fighter their every was. Which means that your child will most likely have more than three powers." Carlisle explained.

"Congrats, you two!!!" Emmett yelled.

"Yeah, Congrat." Jasper said.

"I'm really happy for you." Rose said with a real smile on her face.

I turned to Esme and was about to say something when there was a long growl and everything went black.....................


	2. Your My Daughter's Mate & Bella's Coming

**Me: Guess what. ;/**

**My mom: What?**

**Me: I don't own Twilight**

**Mom: Then who does**

**Me: .**

Chapter 2: Your My Daughter's Mate & Bella's Coming!!!!!!

**Em POV**

Alice growled and then she dropped to the ground.

"Alice!!" Everyone shouted.

"Hey, why did the perky pixie faint?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Alice, love wake up please sweetheart please wake up." Edward coaxed. Edward looked up at Carlisle with pleading eyes. "Please Carlisle help her. I can't lose her." Edward pleaded.

"Edward, there is nothing I can do for her or the baby for that matter." Carlisle sighed not looking at Edward.

"Of course their is Carlisle. You can fix her and then we won't have a problem." Edward tried to reason. But Carlisle just shook his head. Edward glared at Carlisle for a second before he strated heading back to the couch were Alice was now laying. But before he could take a step towards the couch we were all blasted backwards.

Then my eyes glazed over, kind of like what I imagined Alice would see as she went into a vision. I then I went into a vision.

_Vision_

_" I love you, Jazz." said a girl of about 16 who had Edward's bright emerald human eyes and long black wavy hair._

_"I love you too, darlin'." Jasper drawled as he brushed his lips against hers._

_End of Vision_

When I came out of the vision Edward was on top of Jasper snarling and growling at him.

" How could you be my unborn daughters mate? How could you do that to me _brother_?" He growled at a shocked looking Jasper. Once Jasper came out of his shock he pushed Edward off of him and stood up calmly.

" Well, for your information I didn't do anything yet and you know we can't control who are mate is." Jasper stated clamly.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Edward murmured.

" What just hap-" Alice started and then she made a mad dash for the bathroom with the family following close behind.

"Alice love, are you alright." Edward asked.

"Really, Edward what do you think I'm hunched over a toilet doing something I haven't done for about ninety-six years, and its all your fault." Alice snapped. " Carlisle, what going to happen."

" Well, first let me explain why I couldn't help Alice." Carlisle said while looking around at all of us. " I couldn't help Alice because in the prophecy it says that a shock will run up her spine" He looks at Alice and she nods her. "and it will have the force to neck her out. And when then happens it means that the baby is getting a new power. So, Alice that mean your baby can project your vision, because we all saw it." Carlisle stated.

"So, that means that I will be growling and passing out for about the next two months." Alice whined.

Carlisle just nodded his head.

"Great" Alice said sarcastically.

**EPOV**

**2 Months later**

So its has been two months seen Ali found out she was pregnant and this hasn't been fun for anyone. She's snaps at me about ten times a day and let's just say by now the baby has about a hundred powers. Now that it's close to the due date everyones holding their breathe and waiting to see what's going to happen. But for right now I'm cruled up on our bed with the love of my excistince.

"Hey, Edward you know we haven't thought of names yet." Ali mummured.

"Well, what names were you thinking of?" I whispered back.

" Um, I was thinking about Madison, Isabella, or Jailyn."

" How about Isabella Marie Jailyn Cullen."

"I really like the ring of that." Alice said. "How about you baby girl?" Alice ask are little miracale and then everything happened so fast that even I had a hard time keeping up. The baby kick and then Alice screamed bloody murduder and then I could smell the blood and vemon mix and I new little Bella was on her way.


	3. My First Day Away from Home & My Secret

**Hey, Here's Chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Sons in this chapter belong to Avril Lavinge & Black Eyed Peas**

My First Day Away from Home & Secret Friends

**EPoV**

"Carlisle!" I yelled. And then everyone was in the room.

" Alright, Alice I need you to lay flat on your back and I need you Edward to put plows under her for support. And then I'm going to need a blank and gloves." Carlisle order and then a second later everything was ready to go. " Alright, Alice on the count of three I'm going to need you to push." Alice nodded and squeezed my hand so hard I was afraid it would break and I'm a vampire. " 1.....2......3" Alice squeezed my hand even harder.

"Come Ali, your doing great! Think about our little girl. Come on love you can do this." I tried to encourage.

"Alright, Alice one more push and you'll have your princess." Carlisle said. And then I heard the cry of my daughter.

"Can I hold her?" Ali whimpered. Carlisle hand Bella over to Alice. " Welcome to the world Isabella Marie Jailyn Cullen." Alice whispered to Bella. "Edward, isn't she beautiful?" she asked staring down at our daughter who was in her arms.

"Yeah, Alice she's the most beautiful little girl ever, and she's ours" I said smiling at our daughter. I looked up at our family they all looked like if they could cry they would be, and right then I knew that we would all gladly die for Bella, if that meant she would be safe. At that moment Bella looked up at me and that's when I noticed she looked just like me but she had Alice's hair color and my human eyes. Bella reached up to me. "Hey, princess you are going to beloved and protected by everything. I love you my miracle." I said and then passed Bella off to Jasper.

" Hey, Isa you are just a precious little thing aren't you?" Jasper asked at that Bella giggled. " Well, darlin' I'm going to protect you with everyhing I have or die trying." Jasper promised and then passed Bella to Rose.

"Hello, sweetheart you are going to be one spoiled little girl. And I must thank you for coming." Rose with a lot of emotion, and the passed her to Emmett.

" Hey, yo, whatz up my home dog?" Emmett said which earned him a little giggle. "Anyway, I'm Emmett or Emmy which ever you prefer. And I'm the awesome uncle, so yeah." Emmett chuckled, and passed Bella to Esme and Carlise.

"Hello, little one I'm your Nana Esme and this is your grandad Carlisle and we wanted to thank you for coming and finishing our family." Esme finished and handed Bella back to Alice

Bella's eyes flatered closed "Sleep little one" I whispered to my little Bella.

**Isa PoV (Bella)**

**5 Years Later**

So, yeah today is my first day of kindergarten at Cali Music Academy. And let's just say everyones freaking out.

" Bella! Time for school." Mom shouted.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I ran down the stairs to see everyone waiting for me. Oh, yeah did I menchion that they are all taking me to and from school today. " Come on let's get this over with." I said solemnly but really I was doing flips because I would finally get to introduce my family to Jaison, Aaron and Zander Keys my best friends or as my my family knows them asmy secret friends.

We all plied into the cars and headed towards the school. When we got there I jumped out of the car and started running at human pace to were I saw the guys. "Bella get back now young lady!" Daddy shouted.

"Guys!" I yelled at Aaron, Jaison, and Zander completely ignoring my dad. When they saw me they started running strait for me and we met in a big group. " I missed you guys. So, who class are you in?" I asked in a rush.

"We're in Miss Gentry's class. How about you?" Zander said.

"Same!" I squealed jumping up and down.

"Calm down pix, you giving me a headache." Aaron said with a small chuckle.

"Isabella Marie Jailyn Cullen, get back here this instant!" Mom yelled at me.

" Come on guys I want to introduce you to my family."

When I turn around all the Cullen men were glaring at my guys. I grabbed their hands and jraged them towards my family. When we got their everyone was glaring yes, Nana E included.

"Everyone this is Jaison, Aaron and Zander. And Jaison, Aaron, and Zander this my mom, dad, uncle Emmett and Jasper,aunt Rosalie, and Nana E and Grandad." I said pointing at everyone. " And if your confused these are my secret friends." Just then the teachers called for all kindergartens.

**APoV**

When the teachers called for all kindergartners I pulled my baby girl into my arms one last time before she had to go. " Bells, you know you don't have to do this. We can always home school you until we can go with you."

"I know, but I want to." And with that she slipped out of my embrace grabbed the boys hand and headed off. I knew three o' clock couldn't come fast enough.

"Ali, she'll be fine." Edward said raping an arm around my waist.

" Parent, please come to the auditorium to see the preforments." , the principal said.

" Alright, this morning a young five year old girl and her friends asked if they could sing for the parents and children and of course I said yes. So, without further a due Bella Cullen!!" WHAT?! I looked up at the family to see if the heard the same thing I did. And a parentaly they did because they all looked as shocked as I felt. Why, you might ask because Bella never sang for us let alone a crowded auditorium.

"Hi, I'm Bella Cullen and this is my band on drums is Zander, on the electric guitar is Jaison, and on the bass is Aaron. And this is a song I wrote called Sk8ter Boi." Bella said into the microphone.

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What morea can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretely she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boi rocking up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd . Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi. He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth.  
Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boi's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too  
bad that you couldn't see.. see the man that boi could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside.  
He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock eachother's world?  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know

By the end of the song we were all speechless. Who know she could sing like that for one thing I didn't.

"So, what did you think?" The crowd erupted into loud cheers. So, loud I thought I was going to lose my hearing. "Alright we have one more song, and this time we wrote it as a group it's called BoomBoom Pow!!"

**Zander**

Gotta get-get, gotta get-get  
Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
**All**  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom  
**Zander  
**Yo, I got that hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got the that rock and roll  
That future flow

That digital spit  
Next level visual nich I got that boom boom pow  
How the beat bang, boom boom pow  
**Bella  
**I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom, boom, boom  
That future boom, boom, boom  
Let me get it now  
**All**  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
**All  
**Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow  
**Aaron  
**I'm on the supersonic boom  
Y'all hear the spaceship zoom  
When, when I step inside the room  
Them girls go ape-nich, uh

Y'all stuck on Super 8 nich  
That low-fi stupid 8 bit  
I'm on that HD flat  
This beat go boom boom bap  
**Jaison  
**I'm a beast when you turn me on  
Into the future cybertron  
Harder, faster, better, stronger  
Texting ladies extra longer

'Cause we got the beat that bounce  
We got the beat that pound  
We got the beat that 808  
That the boom, boom in your town  
**Bella**  
People in the place  
If you wanna get down  
Put your hands in the air  
Will. drop the beat now  
**Zander**  
Yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, y-y-yup, yup

Here we go, here we go, satellite radio  
Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom  
Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns  
Nichin' on y'all with the boom boom

Nichin' on y'all you with the boom boom  
Nichin' on y'all you with the

This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom  
**All the Boys**  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock

This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom  
**Bella**  
I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next nich now

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now  
**All**  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow

Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat rock)  
Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat)  
Let the beat  
(Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)

After that everyone stood up and gave them a standing ovation.

"Well, we're glad you like it and hope to please you more with our music." Bella said and then walked off the stage.

"Hey, Edward I think our little girl will be a star one day." And with that we made our way back stage to congratulate Bella.


	4. Bye Bye Protective Family

**Me: I own Twilight**

**Isa: No, you don't, S. Meyers does!! But you own the ploite and the Keys.**

**Me: I guess I can live with that.**

Bye Bye Protective Fam Hello Power and Glam

**Isa Pov (8 years old)**

So after that first performance our band, Bad Myth, would perform the first and last day of school. My friendship with my guys grew stronger, but unfortunately this year they had to start school at their Reservation's school 'cause at this rez they change earlier then all the rest. Sorry did I forget to mention that my best friends are all werewolves, and the strange part is the rez loves my family.

But the down side to all of this is that my family is a lot more protective. And when I say protective I mean like a couple of days ago there was a boy about five and he was selling some boy scout charity stuff and he was talking to some lady who wanted to buy something from him and he looked over in my direction and my dad, Granddaddy, Jasper, and Emmett started yelling at him to stop being perverted.

See what, I mean. Anyway I've decided that I going to -and don't get mad at me- I'm going to prove it to them, and the only way is to- dare I say it- leave. How, well I'm going to block my mom's power and then ask to walk home saying that I have some things I would like to work out alone, but instead I'll run to the airport and get a plane ticket to the last place they would think I would go. I'm going to Volturerra.

"Isa!" Jazz yelled, I'm going to miss him so much and I know it's going to kill him.

"Coming." I whispered back and ran down at full speed, and into the arms of my vamp.

"You ready darlin'?" My Jazzy asked smiling down at me.

"Yeah, and I'm walking home today." I stated and then ran out to Jazz's motorcycle, and – for the last time in God knows how long- headed off to Cali Music Academy.

**Apov**

It was 3:30 and Bella still wasn't home and all of us were going crazy.

"She knows she sopposed to be home by 3:15 and now it's 3:30." Jasper said franticly.

"I'll go check her bedroom." Edward said, which confused me to no end. What would be in her bedroom?

He ran up the stairs and then I heard a agonzing cry. I rush up the stairs with the family following close behind. When we got to the bedroom, Edward was on the floor with a note in his hand.

"Sweetheart, what is in your hand?" I askeed Edward staring at the note.

"I-It's a n-n-note from B-Bells." Edward said dry sobbing.

"Why did she leave a note for us?" Emmett asked looking very confused.

"S-she's l-leaving." Edward bawled. We gasped and the Jazz let out a strangled sob.

"P-please r-read the note hun." I told a still sobbing Edward.

_Dear fam,_

_By the time you read this I will be have way across the seas to my destenation. Where I'm going is not for you to know. But before I leave I will leave you with this._

_Jasper, I will come back to you so do not fear. I will always be near to you, my soul mate. And you will always be my Jazzy-bear._

_Mom, don't blame yourself I blocked you so you couldn't see my desison. I love you._

_Daddy, I'll always be you princess, but I must spread my wings and fly._

_Rose, I'll be safe and stay away from men for you. Love you_

_Em, well bro I'm leaving who are you going to tease, please protect the rest of them for me I know that they will need you._

_Grandaddy, I think you know were I'm going, but please if you tell the others do not follow. I must do this alone._

_And last but certainly not least, Nana E please keep Jasper sane for me I know this will be especaily hard for him. And stay sweet._

_And too all, I say let me do this. I love you. I'm not weak or fraglie. I'll Prove it to you._

_Bella_


	5. Hello I'm Isa Marks or I M J C

Hello I'm Isa Marks or I. M. J. C.

**Apov (4 years later)**

Its been four years sense I've seen my miracle, and everyday without her is hell. Esme is still sweet but barly talks. Rose is a bitchy ass and self centered. Emmett hardly jokes. Jasper is a shell and when he needs to comunicate he writes it on paper or thinks it to Edward. Edward never plays panio anymore. Carlisle quit his job and tries to keep us together. And well, me I don't shop and no one ever calls me perky pixie, beacause I'm not perky, I'm dull, a DP.

The doorbell rang breaking me out of my thoughts. out of the corner of my eye I saw Esme go and answer it.

I heard Esme gasp and my head shot up. "What is it Esme?" I asked.

"It's from Bella." She stated in no more than a whisper. At that the whole family shot over to her.

"What does it say?" Edward asked frantic to hear what his daughter had to say.

"It reads_:_

_Dear my family,_

_I know it has been long long time but today I will be on channel 34, but let me catch you up to date._

_I'm 5'4 and I have a lot more powers then before. My hair is shorter it's just be low my shoulders. Oh, and the biggest change is my name I'm Isa Marks._

_That's all for now,_

_Isa _

I looked around at my family.

"Come on, let's go see what she wants us to watch." Rose said eagerly. We walked over to the living room and turn the T.V.

"Why are we watching MTV?" Em asked.

"Stut the hell up and we'll find out!" Jasper glared at Em.

The T.V. announcer came back on and said " And now we are back with the hottest and world famous singer Isa Marks!!!!!!!!!!"

"What!!!" We all yelled

_"Hey, Mike how are you?" Isa said_ .

"_I'm good, how are you?" Mike Noose said._

_" I'm just hanging in there."_

_"Now on another subject, you're fall Preteen fasion line is coming out in two weeks, so tell me about it."_

_"Well when I was yonger my mom was like a fashioneasta and I really like designing colths. Plus have I'm a pretten so I can relate. I sat down with some girls from my school and interviewed them aout what they thought they would like to wear and that's how I got the idea for a fashion line for preteens that's afordable and fun."_

_"Alright, so after this Isa Marks will preform."_

"Wow!" Emmett yelled and all of us nodded.

"I can't believe she tweleve already it seems like just yesterday she was turning one." Edward stated and shock his head in disbelief.

"Hey, guys it's back!" I said.

_"And we're back! Isa' s first song is from her teen ablum Christmas Tree!"Bella came out on to the stage dressed in very short shorts and a green with red lace belly shirt!_

**"WHAT IS SHE WEARING?" **The boys shouted while Esme, Rose, and I just gapped.

Light me up with me on top lets falalalala lalalala  
Light me up with me on top lets falalalala lalalala  
The only place you wanna be is underneath my Christmas tree  
The only place you wanna be is underneath my Christmas tree  
Light me up with me on top lets falalalala lalalala  
Light me up with me on top lets falalalala lalalala

Ho ho ho (Ra pa pam pam) under the mistletoe (Ra pa pam pam)  
Yes everybody knows (Ra pa pam pam)  
We will take off our clothes (Ra pa pam pam)  
Yes if you want us to we will you

Oh oh a Christmas, My Christmas tree is delicious  
Oh oh a Christmas, My Christmas tree is delicious

Space Cowboy  
Light you up with you on top lets falalalala lalalala (lets go!!)  
Light you up with you on top lets falalalala lalalala (lets go!!)  
Ho ho ho (Ra pa pam pam) under the mistletoe (Ra pa pam pam)  
Yes everybody knows (Ra pa pam pam)  
We will take off our clothes (Ra pa pam pam)  
Yes if you want us to we will, you

Lady Gaga  
Oh oh oh Christmas, My Christmas tree is delicious  
Oh oh oh Christmas, My Christmas tree is delicious

Here here here (Ra pa pam pam)  
The best time of the year (Ra pa pam pam)  
Take off my stocking's we're  
I'm spreading Christmas cheer  
And i'f you want us to we will, you

Oh oh a Christmas, my Christmas tree is delicious  
Oh oh a Christmas, my Christmas tree is delicious

Space Cowboy, Lady Gaga, Lady Gaga and she goes  
Space Cowboy, Lady Gaga, Lady Gaga  
Here we go  
Cherry cherry boom boom!

_"Alright that was from my teen album and this is from my preteen ablum! It's called She Wolf!"_

"Oh, I love this song!" Rose and I squealed along with Esme which was a small surprise.

S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy  
The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
My body's craving, so feed the hungry

I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office  
So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover  
And tell you all about it

There's a she wolf in your closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student

To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar  
And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy  
But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy

There's a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

_"Don't forget my first movie Southern Twilight is coming out in theaters four days from now on December 14th!!" Bella waved then walked off the stage._

"What do you think a _Southern Twilight_ is about?" Em asked awhile later.

"It says it based on a book by I. M. J. C.." Jasper read from his laptop. "The story line is about a human girl named Belle who grew up in Huston, Texas with her parents. When she was fourteen she watched as her parents were sucked-" This caused me and the others to start crying. "dry by a vampire by the name of Mari. She then moves away to Florida to live with her grandparents. And then on the day of her eighteenth birthday she goes back home and while visiting her parents' graves she meet another human drinker named Jasper. " Jasper stopped reading and took a deep breath this was hard for him. " He was with Mari, but as he get's to know Belle he relises that he could live without killing humans. One night Jasper and Belle flee to Canada. What happen there no one will know until book two: _Jasper's Way of Fighting." _Jasper stopped reading and then gasped. "I. M. J. C. is Isa."

Everyone was silent pondering that thought. Then the doorbell rang breaking them out of their reveling. I went and answered it.

"Hello, miss here is your letter. Have a nice day." The mailman said and the ran back to his truck. I opened the letter the family standing around me.

I gasped and then looked at my family.

"What is it Alice?!" Edward asked almost pleaded.

"It's from the Volturi."


End file.
